dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Shakyamuni/Fanfic Dofus - Debate Ideológico
A muito tempo atrás um mundo foi criado, era o mundo dos 12, um mundo surgido do nada e cuja existência foi revelada pelo Deus Osamodas, logo os outros Deuses vieram para presenciar o novo mundo, nele cada Deus deu a vida a uma criatura sua imagem e semelhança, ordenaram que cada um vivesse assim como os ideais de seus respectivos Deuses, o que ninguém esperava é que as ideias de todos divergissem tanto ao ponto de provocar confusões e embates pela forma diferente de pensar de cada ser, para resolver todo este problema o Deus Xelor ordenou que fosse feita uma reunião no mundo dos 12 para discutir sobre as ideologias de cada criatura pensante do mundo, um discípulo de cada classe foi escolhido pelo seus Deuses para representar a ideia da classe neste debate e só o tempo poderá dizer no que dará tudo isto... 'PARTE 1 - Debate Ideológico ' Xelor - Boa noite a todos... Agradeço por estarem aqui hoje para fazermos um debate "pacifico" de ideologias. A muito tempo nosso mundo foi criado e para cada ser deste mundo existe uma forma de viver e pensar mas... Qual seria a maneira correta? Estamos aqui abertos para ouvir a opinião de cada um sobre qual seus ideais, por tanto começamos agora, daremos ao mais novo membro do mundo dos 12 a oportunidade de dizer a sua opinião os Steamers. Prossiga. Steamer - Agradeço a oportunidade de ser o primeiro a falar. Nós os Steamers sempre confiamos em nosso Deus, mas com o tempo e a vivência deixamos de ser ingênuos e começamos a perder a fé em nosso Deus osamodas, um Deus que sempre foi arrogante e individualista e que se importa apenas com ele mesmo e seus desejos, por tanto nós se negamos a seguir o Deus osamodas e como consequência ele tirou de nós os poderes que havia nos dados e passamos a viver por nós mesmos, nos isolamos do mundo e evoluímos como sociedade, confiamos apenas em nós mesmos e na nossa capacidade tecnológica, desenvolvemos o nosso maquinário subaquático que nos permitiu viver em nosso mundo até os dias de hoje, nossos ideais deviam servir de exemplo para todas as outras classes, como todos podem ver podemos e devemos viver por nós mesmos e provar que somos iguais perante aos Deuses e talvez superiores bastando-se livrar de paradigmas do passado e aprendermos a viver por nós mesmos. Osamodas - Blasfêmia! Como ousa dizer tais palavras do poderoso Deus osamodas? Ele vos deu a vida ele vos deu companheiros para que nunca estivessem sozinhos e o que vocês dão em troca? Rebeldia, desgosto para vosso Deus, a existência de sua subclasse não devia ser tolerada nessa terra, Deus osamodas tem que puni-los de forma mais condizente! Xelor - Por favor companheiros mantenham a compostura a ideia deste debate é ser algo pacífico, não permitirei intrigas, espere a sua vez para falar discípulo de osamodas. Agora é a vez do Cra falar. Cra - ... Nós os Cras aprendemos desde cedo a confiarmos em nossas habilidades, mantemos durante a vida o ideal de alcançar a perfeição em todos os seguimentos que esta palavra implica, recorremos a nossa Deusa para pedir que nos permita acertar o nosso alvo e mirar no ponto fraco de nossos inimigos, somos gratos pelo poder que a Deusa Cra nos deu mas como ela nos ensinou confiamos nas nossas próprias habilidades e não dependemos de ninguém. Atacamos primeiro, perguntamos depois mas diferente dos ingênuos Iops pensamos antes de agir não agimos por instinto abobadamente. Iop - HAHA, Quero ver você falar tudo isto ai para a minha espada! Venha aqui que te mostrarei todo o poder do meu Deus Iop! O Iop sem nem pensar investiu no Cra com sua espada mas no momento em que ele iria acertar, o Arqueiro disparou a sua flecha dispersora jogando o Iop longe junto com algumas cadeiras, após se chocar com a parede o Iop em fúria se preparou para lançar a "espada de iop" e mandar tudo pelos ares até que o Enutrof se aproximou. Enutrof - Mas como você é poderoso discípulo de Iop! Que bela espada! Que braços fortes! Eu queria ser jovem e poderoso como você eu teria todas as mulheres aos meus pés, como não é o caso eu busco a segunda coisa que atrai as mulheres alem de beleza... Dinheiro meu caro! E a propósito você não aceitaria negociar esta sua espada ela parece meio enferrujada, eu posso compra-la de você por um bom preço! Vou avisando não achará negócio melhor. Iop - Sim, sim eu sou realmente forte! Como pode ver ninguém se iguala a nós Iops em força! Mas sinto muito, de forma alguma eu negociaria a minha espada até por que um mero enutrof não tem o que é preciso para portar uma espada poderosa como esta. Xelor - Qual parte da ideia de pacífico vocês não entenderam? Enfim deixamos de perder tempo e prossigamos com o debate. Já que evitou que o pior acontece-se pode falar agora Enutrof. Enutrof - Ah! Isto não foi nada, um enutrof tem que estar sempre atento as oportunidades alheias, vou dizer a vocês, não existe forma certa de viver, nem errada, o que existe é forma mais fácil de se enriquecer e mais difícil, no meu caso eu resolvi seguir a forma difícil! E por isto vos digo que não tenho nem um tostão, por enquanto... Não, não meus caros estes dentes são postiços, acha que eu teria cacique para coloca dentes de ouro? Haha"! O que a minha pá? Ela é de ferro barato eu comprei de um mercador falido ele estava precisando eu resolvi dar uma força para ele, eu a pintei de dourado porque... É minha cor preferida! Buhoho, alguém ai tem uns trocados para me emprestar? Não paguei a taxa de zaap para vir para o debate... A propósito estes zaaps são um roubo já foram para frighost neles? Pobre não tem vez neste mundo... Depois da fala do enutrof se seguiu alguns instantes de silêncio até que por trás dele uma sombra se movimentou, num movimento rápido o discípulo de Enutrof sacou a sua pá e proferiu um golpe massacrante em um movimento de reflexo digno de um ecaflip, e para surpresa de todos o Sram aparece das sombras. Sram - Vejo que cheguei atrasado... Bem parece que esta atrás destas moedas, se seu golpe fosse umacélulapara o lado não sei o que seria de mim agora, infelizmente não foi desta vez não é mesmo. Muahaha acho que vou ficar com estes trocados... Enutrof - Como ousa! De onde tirou esta moedas? Cadê minha bolsa? Isto é impossível ainda não acabou os turnos de efeito da minha mala! Como tenho saudade dos velhos tempos, quando a minha mala trocava de posição comigo. Não pense que vai ficar barato sram, "caro" é a palavra certa volte aqui! Xelor - Parem já com isso! Sram devolva o dinheiro ao Enutrof! Vocês srams tem uma pendência com o Deus Xelor é melhor não provocar a ira de meu Deus pois logo perceberá o que o tempo pode fazer com você! Aproveite que acaba de estragar todo o seguimento do debate e faça o favor de falar nesta vez. Sram - O tempo? Kkk, Se tem algo que nós Srams não tememos é o tempo como pode ver eu vivo na pele cada momento... Yohohohoho! Foi uma piada de sram! Bem... Sobre o que era o debate mesmo? Ah sim me lembro ideologias... Nós Srams nutrimos o ideal de vida loka! Estamos sempre as sombras da sociedade, nas periferias de Brakman sempre de olho nas oportunidades e quando digo oportunidades eu falo em distrações, eu não roubo ninguém eu apenas tiro dos outros aquilo que eles não precisam! Quem nunca comprou algo inútil e deixou guardado no banco sem utilidade? Pois bem eu pego estas tralhas e revendo no mercado negro para movimentar o mercado, nunca viso ganhos pessoais... Claro que nem todos conseguem entender isto, estes dias um Iop não aceitou eu ter pego o Solomonk dele, e o pior de tudo é que ele era de inteligência, nesses casos a única forma de lidar com a situação é sair de fininho ou se não for o caso nós Srams mostramos nossas habilidades em combate. Xelor - Certo Sram... Acho que já se acalmou Iop creio que esta em condições psicológicas de falar agora. Iop - Estou sempre pronto para falar! E para batalhar! Sim, sim, nós Iops não toleramos fraqueza, somos a classe mais poderosa do mundo dos 12, nosso cólera é capaz de partir montanhas; Nossa espada destrói qualquer escudo menos o capitão amakna... E nossa honra é o que nos move, vivemos para honrar nosso Deus, estamos sempre vivendo o calor da batalha dia após dia, enfrentando Dragões, Bworks e, e Tofus! Tem algo pior que os tofus e aqueles pms? Só uma coisa esta entre nós Iops e nossa honra, as belas donzelas! Não importa o motivo estamos sempre a prontidão para salvar donzelas em perigo de castelos! O Mario que o diga! Xelor - Que Mario? Após a fala do Xelor todos no salão começaram a rir sem parar, o Roublard de tanto rir acabou se descuidando e deixou uma de suas bombas rolar pelo salão alcançando a lareira onde o seu pavio foi aceso sem que ninguém percebe-se, os risos foram interrompidos por uma enorme explosão que fez a lareira ir pelos ares espalhando pó de carvão por todos os lados e deixando a Eniripsa e a Sadida todas cobertas do pó preto. Eniripsa - Mas que terrível! Eu posso pegar uma doença desta forma. Como você pode ser tão descuidado Roublard? Nessas horas que eu tenho que admitir é preferível correr o risco de lutar ao lado de um Sram e pisar em suas minas terrestres do que depender das estratégias de um Roublard e ele calcular mal a posição das bombas... Por sorte a Deusa Eniripsa me deu o poder para corrigir todo este mal que vocês são capazes de fazer... Me desculpe Xelor mas não vou esperar minha vez de falar vou falar agora! Preciso tomar um banho, não quero adoecer por esta sujeira. Com um movimento rápido a discípula de Eniripsa conjura a palavra de poder restauração, recuperando os status de todos a sua volta, um ar de paz se instaurou pelo ambiente e por alguns momentos os ânimos voltaram a se acalmar. Eniripsa - Tudo em seus lugares? Bom vou falar para poder ir banhar-me logo... Nós discípulos de Eniripsa vivemos em prós da paz, vivemos para o próximo não pensamos em levar vantagens em nenhuma situação, estamos presentes no campo de batalha para curar os enfermos e dar um fim ao combate o mais rápido possível, nossa Deusa não admite qualquer ato de violência e para tanto não compreendemos a barbárie de todos vocês, acreditamos no poder das palavras para trazer a calma e a paz para todos a nossa volta, muitos de vocês estão acostumados a lidar com tudo com seus braços, com suas armas empunhadas acham que podem resolver tudo mas nós estamos aqui para mostrar o poder que a palavra tem para mudar o rumo de uma vida. Confiem nas palavras, e poderão sentir o toque de paz de nossa Deusa. Xelor - Muito bom, muito bom, agora é a vez da... Sadida! Sadida? Pode me ouvir? Esta escutando? É A SUA VEZ DE FALAR SADIDA! Sadida - ... Que horas são? Hum... Não pode ver que estou honrando o meu Deus sadida... A proposito porque estou coberto de poeira? Hum... Parece que as coisas andaram agitadas por aqui, não compreendo toda esta agitação de vocês. É a minha vez de falar não é? Aaaa que cochilo bom, querem ouvir o sonho que eu tive? Não... Ok, então vou começar a falar, meus ideais... Nós sadida vivemos em comunhão com a natureza, não temos pressa, sabemos que a vida passa devagar e devemos aproveitar cada cochilo... Nós respeitamos os elementos e sabemos usar o poder que a natureza nos oferece para tudo em nossa vida, desde as bonecas de brinquedo das crianças e dos adultos até os poderes que usamos nos combates todos provem da natureza e por isso respeitamos as entidades espirituais da natureza, nosso ideal é seguir na paz e amor com todos as criaturas vivas. Xelor - Aaaaiai... Me bateu um sono agora...Pois bem, continuando os explanamentos dos ideais de cada um, agora é a vez do... Bom acho melhor você falar Roublard para evitar possíveis riscos a nosso debate. Roublard - Certo. Não me julguem todos já cometeram deslizes na vida. Nós Roublards diferente de vocês não nascemos com habilidades, com poderes especiais, passamos a vida em busca de um ideal para seguir e nesse meio tempo tivemos que sobreviver por nós mesmos sem a proteção de um Deus ou um aliado, eramos frágeis e tínhamos medo de nos expor para o mundo e correr o risco de sermos excluídos por sermos inferiores, por sermos diferentes, até que um dia tudo mudou, da escuridão surgiu Eugor, ele era um Sram que vivia as escuras como nós e nos deu um sentido na vida, nos ensinou truques e trapaças e nos tornou os guerreiros que somos hoje, como não tínhamos as magias que ele possuía tivemos que improvisar, criamos bombas, armas e no final passamos a usar nossas habilidades como caçadores de recompensas ou mercenários e logo ficamos conhecidos, nosso povo foi crescendo e hoje somos reconhecidos como uma subclasse, digna de respeito. Mas resumindo tudo nossos ideais são de acreditar em nós mesmos, nem todos possuem dons ou talentos mas todos possuem a capacidade de mudar de evoluir de se tornarem bons através da força de vontade e adquirir respeito das pessoas a nossa volta. Sram - Resumindo vocês são um sram pobre? Acham mesmo que podem se igualar a nós srams com truques baratos e um pouco de pólvora. Roublard - Não tenho nada contra vocês srams, hoje possuímos nossas próprias habilidades que nos diferem de vocês, não queremos nos igualar ou copia-los mas somos gratos pois de um membro da sua classe tivemos a inspiração para sermos o que somos hoje. Xelor - Certo, logo teremos espaço para debater tudo que foi dito mas no momento precisamos dar espaço para ouvir cada opinião, por tanto agora é a vez dos Ecaflips falarem. Ecaflip - Oh Yes! Apostei com meu amigo Iop aqui que agora seria a minha vez de falar, como eu sou sortudo. A propósito Xelor quer apostar que este debate não dá em nada? Vamos, vamos você não tem nada a perder tem? É tudo ou nada! Aham meus ideias? A vida é um jogo meu amigo, não sei qual graça teria viver sem contar com a sorte a todos instantes, o que você acha melhor ter alguns trocados ou ter a chance de estes trocados duplicarem? É assim que eu levo a vida sempre correndo riscos eu aposto a minha vida todos os dias e não tenho medo do desconhecido, nosso Deus Ecaflip nos ensinou a sempre guardar uma carta na manga, a última cartada é que define se será vitória ou derrota, é esta emoção esta adrenalina que nos move! Somos livres para escolher a forma de viver mas não nos negamos a apostar essa vida, afinal nós temos 7 mesmo. Xelor - Pois bem te garanto que não importa no que vai dar este debate algo de bom tiraremos de tudo isso. Agora é a vez dos pandas. Pandawa - EI ei ei ei! Foi u cão que botou pra 'nóis' beber ! O queeee?! Minha vez de fa.. falar! He he he, pois venha aqui companheiro Xelor vamos dançar juntos e tomar um gole de Sake! E Cantar! Todos comigo! "Lá vem o velho pirata com sua perna de pau, papagaio no ombro e cara de mal! Com seus navios procuram tesouro na onde o X marca o local Lou Hou ho Uma garrafa de rum!" Por alguns momentos todos começaram a se embalar na musica que o Pandawa começou a cantar mas o Pandawa embriagado e sem controle dos seus próprios movimentos começou a passar dos limites e subiu em cima da mesa onde começou a dançar, após longos, tortos e ensaiados passos de sua dança toda a mesa ficou revirada jogando copos, pratos, garrafas e espalhando comida por todos os lados. Xelor - Pare agora mesmo Pandawa! Desça dai! Esta bagunçando tudo, controle-se, alguém segure ele! Confiante que podia parar o Pandawa o discípulo de Iop partiu para cima dele afim de imobiliza-lo, ao chegar perto do Pandawa este saltou um arroto que fez o Iop voar longe novamente... Por um momento nada parecia poder impedir a frenética e destrutiva dança de Pandawa até que o discípulo de Feka resolveu interferir e lançou a magia Trégua e neste instante todo o caos sessou. Xelor - Agradeço Feka! Se ninguém fisese algo acho que não estaríamos vivos para contar a história... Fica a dica bebam com moderação e se beber não dirijam... E também não dancem! Já que nos ajudou Feka acho melhor falar antes do Pandawa até ele tomar o seu leite de bambu. Feka - Bom... Como pode ver nós fekas existimos para a proteção de todas as formas, diferente dos eniripsa não somos necessariamente pacíficos e muito menos queremos evitar o combate, muito pelo contrário adoramos batalhar mas não achamos necessário força bruta para se sobre-sair em uma luta, mostramos que é possível ser forte lutando defensivamente por isso somos aliados indispensáveis nos combates, nós fekas somos além de escudeiros, manipuladores de campo, criamos zonas nos combates onde quem estiver nele terá problemas mas quais nossos ideais? Gostamos de regras e trabalho em equipe aprendemos pela nossa Deusa feka a termos disciplina em tudo que fazemos na vida. Xelor - Agora... Osamodas, acho que é sua vez de falar. Osamodas- Finalmente. Começo declarando o óbvio os Osamodas são os melhores de todas as classes individualmente, nosso Deus é considerado o mais poderoso entre todos, e por isso ele não poderia deixar-nos ser menos do que os melhores, ganhamos desde o início a ajuda de criaturas poderosas para nos ajudar no combate por isso nunca precisamos da ajuda de ninguém em nossas batalhas, acreditamos em nosso próprio poder por isso somos individualistas e vivemos por nós mesmos, e diferente de algumas pessoas que tem por ai não precisamos recorrer a tecnologia barata para sermos fortes pois já nascemos com o necessário... Seguimos os ideais de dominação, acreditamos que devemos usar os mais fracos em prós de nossos objetivos e não nos ressentimos com o sofrimento alheio. Xelor - Certo. Quem falta agora... Sim, agora é a vez da Sacrier falar. Sacrier - Eu esperava ficar por último pois o sofrimento me fortalece... Nós sacriers vivemos pelo sofrimento, fazemos sofrer nossos inimigos desde que eles possam compartilhar desta dor conosco. Acreditamos que todas as criaturas do mundo são iguais em um único sentimento a "dor" e por isso o respeito mutuo e a paz só serão conquistados se todos compartilharem sua dor. Não tememos nenhum adversário, somos os primeiros na linha de frente de batalha, vivemos para fortalecer nossos corpos e nos tornarmos mais resistentes para aguentarmos todo e qualquer golpe de nossos inimigos. Se necessário punimos a quem quebra as regras, somos a punição dos Deuses e não fazemos distinção entre classes. Somos iguais na dor... Xelor - Devia ter punido o Pandawa! Pois bem, como esta Pandawa já esta em condições de falar? Pandawa - Sim, me sinto ótimo. Um pouco cambaleante mas já estou com a cabeça no lugar! Bem nós Pandawas vivemos em busca do equilíbrio em tudo que fazemos, quando se fala em equilíbrio se envolve toda a existência desde uma pequena flor até as gigantes arvores do mundo vivem em equilíbrio com o ambiente em sua volta, nós usamos do que a natureza nos oferece para criarmos elixires que fortaleçam nossos corpos, buscamos o equilíbrio entre força e destreza, entre velocidade e resistência, no combate somos os posicionadores, manipulamos o campo para alcançar a vitória em busca do equilíbrio físico e espiritual, fortalecemos nossos corpos com treinamento intensivo e nosso espirito com Sake! A propósito cadê a garrafa que eu tinha posto aqui!? Xelor - Agora falta... A sim Zobal! Agora é sua vez... Zobal - CERTO MEU AMIGO EU JÁ ESTAVA IMPACIENTE! Agora... é... Minha vez de falar... Ser ou não ser... OH! Nobre flor, ó sinta a dor, o clamor da minha alma, corrói-me. Onde estou? Quem sou? Sabe-se onde perdi o encanto do momento, tais palavras que se distanciam no tormento. Quem sou eu? Ninguém sabe. Quais meus ideais? Não tenho ideal definido vivo em prós de um amigo, não tenho pensamento fixo vivo em indefinido. Hora posso ser forte, hora posso ser fraco, ora alcanço longas distâncias, hora eu sou um perigo mortal... Posso estar a seu favor ou contra você posso te aceitar ou te esquecer. Xelor - Em?... Ok, ok, parece que agora é a minha hora de falar. Como faço parte das classes do Mundo dos 12 também tenho que dizer meus ideais, nós Xelors acreditamos apenas em uma coisa, o tempo, sem ele nada existiria nem Deuses, nem discípulos nem mundo dos 12 e muito menos a nossa reunião, o tempo é tudo ele é vida ele é morte ele é começo meio e fim, ele esta presente em todos os momentos e nunca nos esquece ele amigo fiel e talvez o vilão mais cruel o que buscamos nós Xelor é aprender a lidar com o tempo, manipula-lo significa manipular tudo e todos, sabemos o poder do tempo e por isso nos dedicamos a ele pois em mãos erradas ninguém sabe o caos que pode-se acontecer, nós Xelors estamos sempre apressados, não gostamos de perder tempo pois sabemos que ele é precioso e não é eterno para nós, e por isso que quero acabar esta reunião logo para... 'PARTE 2 - Debate Ideológico ' O Discípulo de Xelor interrompe a sua fala depois que uma forte luz irrompe por cima de todos com estralos e faíscas de luz, todos voltaram sua atenção automaticamente para uma especie de portal que foi aberto e dele aparece o Deus Xelor. Deus Xelor - Olá nobres mortais. Temos um problema grave e por isto eu vim até vocês. Deixe-me explicar... Eu esperava que com esta reunião tudo seria explicado e chegaríamos a um bom senso sobre os ideais de cada habitante deste mundo mas eu não esperava que tudo isso apenas complicaria mais as coisas. Nos céus os Deuses orgulhosos das falas de seus discípulos começaram a discutir qual seria o modo certo de se viver, pensar, agir, qual o ideal correto entre todos os Deuses e desde então o caos se instaurou e todos estão brigando como loucos. Mostrarei para vocês a situação para que entendam melhor. Com um estralo de dedos Deus Xelor criou um nevoeiro onde as cenas que aconteceram com os Deuses distantes da li foram mostradas, todos ainda pasmos com o aparecimento do Deus Xelor ainda não caíram na realidade mas logo começaram a prestar atenção na enorme confusão entre os Deuses. Em algum momento atrás em algum lugar nos céus... Deus Osamodas - A estes desprezíveis "Steamers", como eles ousam dizer tais palavras! "Arrogante", "Arrogante", pois devo puni-los com mais rigor, talvez arrancar suas peles e usar como roupa, talvez arrancar as suas cabeças e pendurar no mastro de um Navio Brakmariano, ou apenas da-los de comer as minhas gracinhas de dragões! Ou melhor vou banir a tecnologia deste mundo! Qual Deus criou a tecnologia? Isto é coisa sua Xelor! Você Xelor agora começo a entender você quem inventou esta tal "reunião" é você que esta por trás da ascensão da nova classe e você deu a tecnologia para eles! Deus Xelor - De forma alguma Osamodas, uso a tecnologia de espaço temporal que não tem nenhuma ligação com o poder dos Steamers eles criaram por si próprios todas aquelas invenções, mesmo assim creio que é um direito deles ascenderem como nova classe pois apesar de você ter rejeitado-os eles conseguiram poder suficiente para serem considerados uma subclasse dos Osamodas. Deus Osamodas - Subclasse? Subclasse! Os osamodas não devem possuir subclasse somos únicos e onipotentes ninguém pode querer se comparar a nós, a única solução plausível é a dizimação em massa destes bastardos inglórios! Vou aplica-los a punição neste momento! Deusa Cra - Pare aonde esta Osamodas, do jeito que você é delicado em suas atitudes é capaz de ao aplicar a punição em seus "sub-subordinados", fazer mal aos meus discípulos Cras, se mover um músculo vai sentir o que significa as palavras "poder" e "precisão", por hora devemos ouvir o debate até o fim para então tomarmos atitudes de acordo com nossas percepções, deixemos eles prosseguirem. Neste momento a discípula de Cra no mundo dos 12 começa a falar sobre seus ideais enquanto os Deuses assistem o debate, após a Cra insultar os Iops o discípulo Iop parte para cima dele sem piedade com sua espada em punho, em um movimento rápido Cra saca seu arco e flecha atingindo o Iop e o jogando para longe... Deus Iop - Inaceitável! É isso que vocês pensam de nós Iops Deusa Cra! Sua discípula acerta o meu protegido pelas costas é isso que chama de orgulho de honra? Pois deveria sentir o poder de nossa cólera antes de falar qualquer bobagem. Perfeição haha"! Nada mais são do que covardes que batem e fogem com o rabo entre as pernas. Deusa Cra - Não somos tolos ao ponto de atacar de perto um inimigo, preferimos não sujar as nossas mãos com a escória dos Iops! Deus Iop - Pois isso sim é uma ofensa que não posso tolerar! Juro que só não dizimo a sua existência da face da terra pois não bato em "madames"! Seria desonroso da minha parte... Deus Xelor - Por favor nobres cavalheiros e damas, mantenhamos a nossa compostura para que possamos prestar atenção no debate dos habitantes do mundo dos 12. No debate do mundo dos 12 após ser atingido o discípulo de Iop se prepara novamente para proferir um golpe até que o Enutrof se aproxima e evita o pior após fazer alguns elogios ao Iop que esquece o motivo da raiva que sentia. Deus Enutrof - Pois vejam com que sabedoria o meu protegido lida com a fúria do Iop e isso sem levantar um dedo sequer! E ainda chamam-nos de "Os Dedos do Enutrof", o engraçado é que nem sequer tenho dedos sou um dragão! Mal posso descrever tamanho orgulho que tenho de ver como meus preciosos discípulos honram a minha ambição, tenho certeza que o mundo ainda será dominado pelos enutrofs, o capitalismo é o futuro! Socialismo é para os fracos. A unica coisa que tem valor nessa vida é aquilo que brilha o resto é apenas a ausência de luz... Neste momento no mundo dos 12 o discípulo de enutrof percebe algo de errado e conjura sua pá em uma estranha sombra mas erra o alvo e o discípulo de sram aparece das sombras e rouba as moedas que enutrof guardava em sua bolsa. Deus Sram - O que te falta Deus enutrof é a habilidade para conseguir aquilo que você ambiciona, veja como se consegue o que quer e quando quer com categoria! Meus protegidos tem o que é preciso para sobreviver no mundo e podem ter aquilo que eles desejarem a qualquer momento, pois são os mais habilidosos graças ao meu poder. Deus Enutrof - Amaldiçoado seja a sua existência Deus Sram! Você e sua escória de ladrões! Não tem capacidade de roubar com a caneta e passam a usar de maneiras ilícitas de se roubar, nunca ouviu falar de crime do colarinho branco? Não, por que vocês não tem capacidade para isso! Te falta sabedoria Sram, te falta inteligência, você não precisa bater a carteira de alguém para conseguir uns trocados, basta se tornar político! Deus Xelor - A ambição de vocês dois ira se destruir com o tempo, entendam que nada se leva desta vida quando o tempo acaba tudo que sobra são as lembranças daqueles que ficaram. O meu discípulo tem total rasão, você tem uma pendencia comigo Sram, não pense que me esqueço do dia em que manipularam o tempo ao seu favor e trouce diversos problemas para o mundo dos 12, apenas para suprir a sua ridícula ambição. Começa a fala do discípulo de Iop no mundo dos doze que depois de explanar suas opiniões fez o xelor cair em uma piada mais manjada do que as músicas de John Lemon, neste momento todos começam a rir e em uma distração Roublard pôs tudo pelos ares com uma de suas bombas. Deus Iop - Quem disse que nós Iops não temos senso de humor ? HAHAHA! Me impressiona que somos tão fortes que até uma piada provinda de um Iop cause tamanha destruição! HAHAHA Deusa Eniripsa - Um monte de massa muscular e nenhuma massa encefálica, este é o problema dos Iops! Brutamontes, descerebrados! Olhe só a confusão que causou o seu discípulo! Tem ideia do risco que meus protegidos correram? Não somos sacriers para ficar sofrendo tanto! Porque.. porque... Temos que conviver com tamanha barbárie nesse mundo. CONTINUA.... Categoria:Posts de blog